


Fade to Black

by buttpatrol



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A transcript from a documentary from a possible future, Emily is a Boss-Ass Bitch, F/M, Five Years Later, Future Fic, Not Beta Read :(, Post Monster Coping Mechanism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam is the Scully to Mike's Mulder, Screenplay/Script Format, daring duo - Freeform, hunting things, saving people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttpatrol/pseuds/buttpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrator: Wow.</p>
<p>Mike: Yeah. It’s probably as close as I am going to get to being able to scratch off ‘werewolf’ on my folklore monster bingo.</p>
<p>Narrator: You have a folklore monster bingo?</p>
<p>Sam: There is <em>no</em> folklore monster bingo</p>
<p>Mike: <em>[stage whisper]</em> There totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> October 8th, 7:34pm. 
> 
> Further evidence in the Blackwood Mountain case.  
> The following is a transcript of a file found on a laptop of a 20 year old white male.  
> The footage appears to be of an unfinished documentary. Footage contains recent interviews with several parties connected with the Blackwood Mountain Incident.  
> Pls review and advise
> 
> Corporal K. McKay

_[Black screen, the sound of news reports fade in]_

Announcer 1: We are receiving reports this morning of strange events, after EMTs responded to a cabin in rural Alberta.

_[Fade into B-roll: Firefighters and police belatedly respond to the smouldering Washington cabin.]_

Announcer 2: Of the eight college students believed to have gone to the remote property last night, only seven have been found by first responders so far.

_[A shaky shot of the back of ambulance. An ashen Jessica being wrapped in an orange shock blanket.]_

Announcer 1: It is believed that Joshua Washington, son of Hollywood mogul Bob Washington, has died while exploring the nearby mines. This news comes a year after Josh’s sisters, Beth and Hannah, also disappeared and were presumed dead on the same mountainside

_[An argument from a newsroom panel plays out as footage from the police interviews flashes on the screens in the background]_

Panelist 1: What about these reports of monsters? Windigos they are calling them?

Panelist 2: Ridiculous. They are trying to cover something up, maybe they killed that poor boy by accident. Alcohol poisoning happing all the time at these parties.

Panelist 3: Joshua Washington did have access to a lot recreational drugs, and did seem to be trying to scare his friends as some sort revenge for his sisters. Have the police done a toxicology report on the survivors?

Panelist 1: Mike Munroe lost two of his fingers…

Panelist 2: What about that Matt kid? His girlfriend has accused him of trying to kill her in her statement!

Panelist 3: I think the real question is why the Washington boy was even allowed to return to scene of his sister deaths? Was that investigation still open?

Panelist 1: That bite….

 

 

_[Fades to Dark. The words ‘Five Years Later’ appear on screen. Fade in to a cozy apartment kitchen. Ashley sits across from the camera. Her hair is longer that it was. She wears an oversized sweater that is pulled over her hands. A cup of tea sits undrunk on the table before her]_

 

Narrator:  Do you still stand by the statement you made to the police five years ago about what happened on Blackwood Mountain? Do you still remember what happened?

Ashley: Yes! Yeah… Most of it anyway. God I was so scared. The whole time… I thought I was going to die. Or Chris was going to die...

_[Jump Cut to Chris, being interviewed at the same table_ ]

Chris: _Christ_ , yeah I am sure it happened. I wish I _could_ forget. I see that shit pretty much every night in my dreams.

Ashley: I am a pre-school teacher now. It’s a good enough job. Keeps my mind busy. Chris is going for his PHD in micro-biology. We both take anti-anxiety medication. It’s not perfect but do what we can, and fix the rest as it comes.

Chris: _[wry grin]_ On the bright side, having raging insomnia leave a lot of time to work on my thesis. Those blue-green algae samples ain’t going to organize into elegant data tables themselves.

Narrator: Have you ever thought about trying to obtain tissue samples from the… Y’know… Find out how they work?

Chris: Fuck no.

Narrator: Do you talk to the others much?

Ashley: No. Not really. Matt completely fell off the map after that week. We get really sweet letters from Jessica, but she won’t Skype or text so it’s hard to stay updated on her. I think she is doing okay.

Chris: I am not sure that Jessica is living in the real world any more, if you know what I mean. But the group home seems to be keeping her on track, and I hear Nebraska is nice. Big Sky country and all that.

Narrator: I think that's actually Montana.

Ashley: Emily has her businesses now. I hear she is pretty successful now. And Mike and Sam are…

Chris: Well they have their own thing going on I guess.

Narrator: Do you think that Joshua Washington is still alive?

Ashley: _[pale, shakes head]_

Chris: He shouldn’t be. But then again I thought I c-cut the g-goddammed fucking bastard _in half_ and _he_ turned out be okay so who the fuck knows? He’s dead to _me_.

Ashley: I wish we had of known that he was doing… not well... After his sisters died. Oh God, what did we expect?

Chris: He was my best friend…

Ashley: I wish every day we could take that prank back.

_[Cut to footage of the narrator picking up the camera and getting ready to leave. Both Ashley and Chris standing in shot. Chris with his arm around Ash’s shoulder_ ]

Narrator: Well, good meeting you guys. I wish you all the best in your future.

Both: Thanks

_[Camera swings around to the front door.]_

Narrator: That’s a lot of locks.

_[Fade to black.]_

 

 

_[Fade in to footage of nice Vancouver neighbourhood]_

Narrator: I tried to get in contact with Matt, but he was unwilling to take my calls. When I stopped by his Vancouver house, his wife Alexandrine told me he wasn't interested in being a part of the documentary.

 

_[Cut to shot of a busy Toronto street. Camera zooms in on a sign for a gym. Cut to Emily in expensive work out gear in a well-lit office]_

Emily: I don’t really like to talk about this stuff. It’s not good publicity for my business. If I want people to trust my lifestyle brand than that has to come with a certain amount of credibility. Also? I am _very_ busy.

Narrator: I promise this won’t take long. So, Cross fit?

Emily: And MMA, yes. We are opening our third gym in a few weeks, expanding out into Scarborough.

Narrator: So, what do you think was up on Blackwood Mountain?

Emily: I don’t know. I looked that damn thing in the eye and I still don’t know. I had to get skin grafts to hide the scars from that stupid bite. Something up there tried to eat me! Was it magical, or a wendigo, or whatever? Maybe. I don’t know. It still sounds crazy to me when I even try to explain it [dry laugh]. Maybe there is a scientific explanation for whatever that then was? I hope so.

Narrator: Maybe if we figure out what it is, we can figure out how to kill it.

Emily: Now there is a good thought! _[Sardonic]_ Maybe I should add that to my vision board.

_[Camera zooms in on a corkboard with inspirational phrases and images of stern women with washboard abs. The camera further pushes in on one image that appears to be a polaroid of Matt that has been drawn over with marker]_

Narrator: Wait, is that a picture of your ex-boyfriend on fire??

_[Cut to Emily. Smiling like a shark.]_

_[Fade out]_

 

 

Narrator: Out of the seven Blackwood survivors Jessica was the only one to move out of Canada following her experience. She now lives in a group home outside a small town in Nebraska. A state notable for only being 1.8% forest]

_[Footage of corn blowing the wind, and tractors rolling along pastoral roads.]_

Narrator: Due to legal complications, a nurse was required to be present during the interview.

_[Camera struggles to find correct depth of field. Red poppies fade out of focus as Jessica comes into focus. She wears no make-up now, and a simple bun is pinned to the back of her head with a sensible black clip. Despite the summer heat, she has a long, simply cut dress and a crocheted shawl on]_

Narrator: So, when you went to the cabin you were currently dating Mike Munroe.

Jessica: That’s correct.

Narrator: You broke up after that?

Jessica: Yeah. We never really had much in common. He was just sort of… capable, and handsome, and charming.

Narrator: He thought you were dead after you fell down the mine shaft?

Jessica: I don’t want to talk about that.

Narrator: That’s fine.

Jessica: Though he didn’t let me fall into the mine on purpose, I suppose. That puts him one over Matt, at least according to Emily. But Mike ran into Sam and… _[soft laughter]_. What an interesting night for romance! Chris and Ashley get together. Me and Mike, and Matt and Em fell apart. And Sam…

Narrator: I have been looking for Mike and Sam, do you have any idea of where they are now?

Jessica: _[dreamily]_ Mike was kind of the village bicycle right? Haha. All the girls get a ride. Emily, Silly Jessica, Samantha. I wound if he and Ash ever did it on the sly? Haha, and poor sweet Hannah! I wonder if she still likes him?

Narrator: Um, Hannah Washington died back in 2014.

Jessica: No one died.

Narrator: Excuse me?

Jessica: Are you hungry?

Narrator: What?

Jessica: You should eat if you’re hungry. I was hungry once. I didn’t eat though. It was cold. Down there. I don’t like hungry people.

Nurse: This interview is over. She should go back to her room.

Jessica. No one died. NO ONE DIED. The mountain won’t let them. Won’t let me go.

Nurse: Sir. I am going have to ask you to leave.

Jessica: _[Whispers]_ Let me go. Let me go.

_[Fade to Black]_

 

 

Narrator: I caught up with Mike and Sam at a rural truck stop along the American-Canadian Border.

_[The camera pans over a large battered Airstream trailer, gleaming in the late autumn light. The trailer is hooked up to a deep red boxy Plymouth Reliant Station Wagon. “Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots” by the Flaming Lips issues tinny and soft through the radio. Mike kneels beside the car, filling up a row of gas cans]_

Narrator: Nice rig you got there.

Mike: _[Looking up]_ Yeah, it’s a little flashback to the 70’s but she’s hasn’t failed me yet. Nice camera.

Narrator: I am doing a documentary.

Mike: Ah.

Narrator: You were hard to track down. None of your friends seemed to know you and Sam’s current whereabouts.

Mike: We are on the move a lot.

Narrator: You’ve been covering your tracks.

Mike: Not really. [Sarcastically] I mean, what, are we supposed to be keeping a twitter account updated? ‘Going to try to put 800 miles behind us before sunset, Hashtag-Monster-Hunting-With-The-Bae’

Narrator: So it true?

Mike: _[sigh]_ Listen here Sunshine, if I answer your questions you lets us alone after that alright? No follow up interviews. No harassing Sam. I have already had Rebel bite the ass of one National Enquirer reporter who wouldn’t go away.

Narrator: What? Rebel?

Mike: Yeah, [He knocks on the side of the station wagon. A giant grey canine face peers out the window sleepily] He is still ‘Wolfie’ in my heart, but Sam thinks that it’s kind of a redundant name for a timber wolf.

Narrator: Shit. He is huge.

Mike: He is awesome.

Narrator: So, you all hunt monsters together? Why not just go back to your lives like the rest?

Mike: [Sadly, but also annoyed] Like Jess? It’s a little more complicated that just hunting monsters… It’s hard to know what’s real and what’s bullshit. But some things are not fake. And now that I know that I can’t go back to student executive council, and preparing for law school. Frat parties. I know you haven’t met college me, but he was kind of an asshole. At least know I feel like I am doing something, I don’t know…

Narrator: Helpful?

Mike: I guess. Jeez, its sounds awful. But that night I felt like, the most alive I have ever felt. And I was kind of good at it? Surviving I mean. Look if Chis and Ash and the rest want to lead normal lives, pretending it never happened that’s fine. But I'd rather be out here, y’know, fighting the shadows head on, instead of looking over my shoulder the rest of my life.

Narrator: Good at surviving?

Mike: Aw shit, I don’t know man. Good at running towards danger, and taking risks anyway. I’d probably be dead right now if it wasn’t for Sam being the voice of reason. She is the Scully to my Mulder

Sam: _[Exiting the airstream, pulling a welding mask off her face]_ I make the plans, _he_ somehow finds a medieval battle axe mid-confrontation and takes all the Waheela out in one go.

Narrator: Waheela?

Mike: Oh man. You think Wolfie is big?

_[Sam softly mutters ‘Rebel’ under her breath]_

Mike: Waheela are like these big, ugly, evil, devil wolves from up in the North-West Territories. Like a bear mixed with a dog. They were actually super metal.

Narrator: Wow.

Mike: Yeah. It’s probably as close as I am going to get to being able to scratch off ‘werewolf’ on my folklore monster bingo.

Narrator: You have a folklore monster bingo?

Sam: There is _no_ folklore monster bingo

Mike: _[stage whisper_ ] there totally is.

Narrator: So, are you on the way to hunt any monsters now?

Sam: Who _is_ this guy?

Mike: Some reporter, or film school wannabe.

Sam:[sighing] This isn't going to work out for you.

Narrator: Can I still keep rolling?

Sam: _[shrugs]_

Mike: We are headed to Detroit. Locals blaming an increase in the disappearance of the city’s homeless on something called a Nain Rouge.

Sam: It’s probably nothing.

Mike: It is usually nothing. Like that mangy coyote. Fucking Chupacabra my ass.

Sam: Right. But we check it out anyway. Maybe check out a few other suspicious reports while we are down there.

Mike: We are kinda ridiculously well armed, so it’s best to get our mileage in when we cross the Canadian-US border. Border control is only going to be fooled by us hiding shotguns in bags of flour, and in the shower so many times. 

Narrator: Shotguns?

Mike: Shotguns, rifles, hand cannons. I _might_ have keep the battle-axe. Plus lots of fire based offence. You’d be surprised how many supernatural creepy crawlies don’t like fire.

Narrator: How do you afford all this?

Mike: We have a sponsor.

Sam: It is the same reason your documentary will never see the light of day.

Narrator: I-I’m sorry?

Sam: Look, the Washington family have been through enough. We help them and Josh, but they are not going to stand for his name being brought up and raked through the mud in the media. Again.

Narrator: I don’t understand? Josh is dead.

Sam: Beth and Hannah died.

Narrator: Wait, you are saying that…?

Sam: He is safe. We visit the mountain as often as we can. They are trapped in the mines. Hopefully. We try to be careful. Anyway, they pay us to keep an eye on Josh. And um…”

Mike: Feed him. It super gross. You ever keep a bunch of cow carcasses in the back of a car?

Sam: Yeah. It’s kinda nasty.

_[Mike stands up. All the gas cans full and secure.]_

Mike: I am going to go work on the Skin-walker traps some more before we hit the road.

Sam: It doesn’t sound like a skin-walker in Detroit.

Mike: You’re right. It doesn’t. But the second we are not prepared for a Skin-walker? 100 percent chance of Skin-walkers everywhere.  I don’t even care if they were our first date. They are the worst, Sam. The _worst_.

Sam: Alright, alright. Get outta here. _[Smiling]_

_[Mike disappears into the Airstream]_

Sam: Listen. Don’t put the video out. Bob Washington will kill your Hollywood career before it even starts.

Narrator: I...I…

Sam: And stay away from that mountain. Or any other monsters you hear about. Leave the monster hunting to the other monsters.

Narrator: Josh wasn’t you guy's fault? I don't... I don't understand?

Sam: And Hannah? Beth? Jess? Josh’s rescue party? Me and Mike are just… righting some imbalances.

Narrator: I am sorry.

Sam: Don’t be. It isn’t all angst and PTSD. Sometimes it’s amazing. And there is no one I’d rather be out here with than Mike.

Narrator: Are you and Mike?

Sam: _[Laughing, walking away]_ Well, the last fake ID he got for me says ‘Sam Munroe’ on it. And I said yes.

_[Fade to Black]_

**Author's Note:**

> October 20th, 2:20pm
> 
> Footage Reviewed. Officer at scene confirms that "Narrator" checked in to Black Bear Motel on October 5th, 15km from foot of Blackwood Mountain. Laptop was found on the 7th by housekeeping. "Narrator" never returned to the room and currant whereabouts are unknown. No further action will be taken. The Josh Washington cold case will remain closed. 
> 
> Captain L. Thorpe


End file.
